


Weak Heart & Strong Will

by wishfulFeline



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, Minor Angst, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Slow Build, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulFeline/pseuds/wishfulFeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Honoka, are you--” she starts before seeing gold hair instead of amber. Hanayo is seated at the club room table rather than Honoka. Umi hadn’t considered the possibility that another club member might be working in here. But Hanayo being here wasn’t too surprising. She was the club president after all. The thing that baffled her was that she was alone. Umi closes the door behind her and strides closer to Hanayo, but Hanayo doesn’t seem to take notice. “Hanayo, have you seen Honoka?” Umi inquires. Hanayo jumps nervously and turns her face towards Umi. “I-I…” Hanayo institutes. There’s tears in her eyes.</p><p>(Umi doesn't realize just how serious someone might take her orders. Eventually she learns to show the warm heart deep inside of her, and also of some feelings she never expected to develop.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Apology

**Author's Note:**

> I used to really dislike Umi because of how often she yelled at the other club members, but then I came up with this fic idea and I redeemed her in my heart and now I ship a ship I never expected to ship.

“Honoka?” Umi proclaims in the hallway, not loud enough to disturb a separate conversation but resounding enough to be heard by those present nearby. She sighs, lowering her hands from her mouth, used to amplify her voice. _Where is that girl?_ she wonders to herself. _As student council president and the leader of μ's she really should make herself more readily available, even during her free time._ Umi’s slender legs continue down the hallway, expression stern as usual. Regardless of her true self and real intentions, the way she looked had a tendency to intimidate the new first years. It was an odd feeling, being a third year, experiencing her final year of high school even if it had only just begun. But with their goal accomplished of reviving the school, their work as school idols felt a good bit less stressful, even with the new pressure to impress their freshman fans and new members, Yukiho and Alisa.

  
Thinking of μ's, Umi’s expression softens while continuing forward. She considers that Honoka could be in the club room. The idea wasn’t all that unusual. She turns into the hall where their meeting place was located and stands in front of the door collecting herself. Kotori had been continuously attempting to get Umi to stop scolding Honoka as often as she reflexively did. _That task is just too difficult to ask of me Kotori_ , Umi feels. But even so, she tries and prepares herself for Honoka’s cheerful greeting, with food probably stuffed in her mouth, that will probably just infuriate Umi more. Umi’s nimble fingers wrap around the doorknob and pull open the door, then stepping inside.

  
“Honoka, are you--” she starts before seeing gold hair instead of amber. Hanayo is seated at the club room table rather than Honoka. Umi hadn’t considered the possibility that another club member might be working in here. But Hanayo being here wasn’t too surprising. She was the club president after all. The thing that baffled her was that she was alone. Umi closes the door behind her and strides closer to Hanayo, but Hanayo doesn’t seem to take notice. “Hanayo, have you seen Honoka?” Umi inquires. Hanayo jumps nervously and turns her face towards Umi. “I-I…” Hanayo institutes. There’s tears in her eyes.

  
Umi's eyes widen. Whatever reaction she expected, it wasn’t this. She isn’t sure how to react other than to anxiously ask “Why are you crying? Are you okay?” She considers reaching forward to touch her arm or something comforting that Kotori might do, but she pushes the idea from her head. Physical contact and providing comfort weren’t really her things. Hanayo shakes her head up and down, gripping the edge of the table. “It’s fine, I wasn’t crying!” Conflicting with her words, she proceeded to hurriedly wipe away her tears and sniffles a bit. Unconvinced, Umi crosses her arms instinctively. The pose is serious, but her expression displays her worry. “...What’s wrong?” Hanayo shakes her head no this time. “It’s nothing, you don’t need to worry about it,” she assures her. Her stomach however, disagrees, releasing a low grumble to express its discontent. Umi raises her eyebrows. Her face relaxes. _She’s just hungry? That’s a relief._ “Do you need something to eat?” Umi asks understandably. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t dealt with the situation with Honoka hundreds of times prior. But she doesn’t think she’s ever seen Honoka cry over it, except as a joke. Umi assumes Hanayo must have just missed breakfast **and** lunch.

  
“Gwuah, no, I’m not hungry Umi!” Hanayo squeaks, waving at Umi dismissively. But it doesn’t take long for Hanayo to crumble under Umi’s scrutinization. “I just started a new diet. It’s making me a little hungrier than usual.” She pauses before continuing with “It’s like you’ve been telling me, I need to lose weight. I’m a lot heavier than the rest of you.” Umi swallows and sits down next to her, the chair legs squealing on the tile. _I guess I did say things like that._ She reflects on the year prior. Forcing Hanayo and Honoka to diet, making them run every day and yelling at them when they ate. The time Hanayo starved herself and Rin made her to overexert herself until she confessed. How all the others comforted her and Umi didn’t say a word of protest against her actions. She swallows hard.

  
“Just because you need to lose weight doesn’t mean you need to get this stressed about it,” Umi reassures, but regrets the word _need_ as soon as it exits her mouth. Something like that isn’t what Hanayo needs to hear in a time like this. She grimaces and darkly responds, “If I _need_ to lose weight, than it is something I should stress about.” Umi huffs out an uncontented breath. “What sort of diet are you doing anyways?” Umi inquires. “Y’know, just a normal diet. Eating less.” Her voice is unwavering, and Umi is enticed by the idea of accepting that answer and leaving the issue alone to continue pursuing the answer to her original problem, but Hanayo’s teeth on her lip and shining eyes don’t allow her.

  
Umi reaches her hand onto the table near Hanayo’s, now folded neatly in front of her. “What have you eaten today?” she asks. Hanayo looks at Umi and as she opens her mouth to reply with the most convincing lie she can manage to produce on such short notice, a tear slips from the corner of her eye and trails down the side of her nose. And Umi doesn’t need an answer because she knows what’s going on. A relapse of her actions in the past. “ Please don’t tell the others,” she breathes. She turns her face downward, bangs falling over her face. “I-I just want to pretty like the rest of you.”

  
Umi gawks at Hanayo and her fingers press against the table. “Hanayo, you are pretty,” Umi accolades. Her shaky hand rises to touch Hanayo’s to console her, but Hanayo moves away before she can. Hanayo clouts Umi’s hand away from her, using her other to push herself up from the table. As she stands, the movement causes more tears to shake free from her eyes and cascade onto the table. “No! I’m not pretty! I-I’m too **fat**!” She wails. Her fists shake at her sides and she grinds her teeth before realizing what she had just done.

  
“I-Oh my god, Umi, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that!” Hanayo cries. Her hands fly up to cover her mouth and she whimpers. Umi is still trying to comprehend exactly what just happened. Hanayo, of all people, shouting at her. Umi shivers and rises to her feet as Hanayo looks as though she’s considering jumping out the window to escape this confrontation and the lecture she’s expecting to receive about respecting upperclassmen or something. She shuts her eyes tightly in preparation to be berated, but feels arms embrace her instead.

  
“Eh?” Hanayo yelps. Umi squeezes her tighter to emphasize the fact that _yes, I’m hugging you._ “I’m sorry. I mean, I can’t assume this is all my fault, but I know I _am_ always encouraging you to lose weight. You...I just see how passionate you are about idols and I thought that increasing your health could help you be the best you can be. But I never wanted to make you feel like this. You don’t need to lose weight as long as you can still fit into our outfits and keep up with the rest of us during dance practice. You don’t have to be thin to be an idol, I don’t think. You don’t need to be thin to be beautiful.” Umi treads carefully with each word, hoping she’s not being as insensitive as she often comes off.

  
Hanayo sniffles and pulls away from Umi a bit; not breaking their hug but just enough to look at Umi’s face. She’s distressed and embarrassed and a bunch of emotions mashed together. Hanayo’s tears are drying and leaving light streaks down her cheeks. Umi meets her eyes and they maintain eye contact for only a moment before Hanayo whispers “...Does that mean I can keep eating rice?” Umi’s mouth scrunches up before she laughs. Her heart is pounding and she’s jittery with nervous energy. “Yes, Hanayo, you can,” and then reminds her, “but watch your portion size, and if you want to be skinnier, do it correctly.”

  
Hanayo smiles softly as she moves out of Umi’s grasp. “Yeah,” she replies. The two stand there, uncomfortable with the sudden lack of conversation. Umi flushes. _I just hugged her without thinking. That’s somewhat unlike me…_ Umi feels a smidge of jealously bubble in her stomach over the plushness of Hanayo’s chest. Hanayo sways on her heels and mumbles, “I should probably go find Maki and Rin. You were looking for Honoka, right?” Umi makes a noise of confirmation. “So...I’ll just…” Hanayo says slipping past Umi to approach the clubroom door. “Bye,” she yelps before hurrying out.

  
Once Umi is certain Hanayo is out of earshot she collapses into her chair. She heaves out a sigh and holds her head up with a hand against her forehead. “Um, wow,” she thinks aloud. _Did that really just happen?_ Umi had no idea just how hard someone might take her words. It was scary to think about, but what if she ended up hurting Honoka with her criticism? She catches her breath and closes her eyes. _I really upset her._ Her heart aches at the fact that she indirectly caused another one of her club members to cry. She might curse if wasn’t so afraid of doing so.

  
As she walks down the hallway away from Umi, Hanayo grips her hands in front of her. She blinks her now dry eyes and stares at her feet. She really had hoped no one would realize what she was doing. She wanted them to be proud of her. She wanted to be happy in their more...revealing outfits. She wanted Umi to be able to stop worrying about her weight. _I hope I didn’t make her feel bad._ Hanayo’s cheeks turn pink and she smiles gently. _But she said she was only doing it to help me._ Hanayo already knows Umi cares about her, just like all the other club members, but hearing her apologize and compliment her out loud made her feel pretty darn good.

  
Even when the two girls have encountered their respective redheads, they haven’t left the other’s mind.


	2. Chapter 2: Wistful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal μ's practice, with some more apologizing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! It was actually done the day after chapter one, but I suck. Here it is now though! Hopefully it was worth the wait.

Honoka’s chestnut ponytail bounces in the air when she leaps as they complete their first dance exercise. “All right!” she cheers, pumping her fist into the air. Kotori smiles, even though she seems a tad embarrassed. Maki puts a hand on her hip and exhales exasperatedly. “We still have a  _ lot  _ of word to do,” Maki chides. “But it still was really good, considering how new this dance it!” Honoka jeers in return. Alisa agrees with a “Woohoo!” and Rin laughs. Hanayo smiles observing all her fellow group members having fun while working hard.

 

The groups break apart and they separate into their own conversations and they perform their respective stretches and calisthenics. Maki twirls a strand of her hair between her fingers as she walks towards Hanayo and Yukiho, but is interrupted as Rin all but tackles her. “H-Hey!” Maki shouts as Rin throws her arms around her, nuzzling the back of her hair. Rin whines a “Oh, you’re sweaty,” as she pulls away. Maki scoffs, turning to look at her. “What did you expect? That I don’t sweat?” 

 

Hanayo chuckles and Rin and Maki’s attention is once more on her. “Kayochin, wanna stretch with us?” She’s inclined to do so, but shakes her head. “Since you two are already close, I think I should still go help the first years become more comfortable with us.” She sounds a bit half hearted, but noticing Alisa staring at Umi, Honoka, and Kotori working together and just longing to join in makes her wish to motivate the girl to work with the others too. “Okay, nya,” Rin replies a bit saddened but still smiling. “Let’s go Maki-chan!” she squeals earning a glance from Yukiho. Maki rolls her eyes, permanently embarrassed by Rin’s antics, but it’s hard to ignore her grin and blush. 

 

Rin immediately is pushing Maki to touch her toes as Hanayo trots over to the two smallest girls. Alisa looks up from doing her lunges as she approaches. “Hello Hanayo-senpai!” she says cheerfully, standing. Hanayo’s lip wobbles.  _ Senpai.  _ Alisa’s sweet smile makes her feel likes she’s floating on air. “Want to stretch together?” Hanayo asks even though she knows she won’t be denied. She motions Yukiho over and the girl, regardless of her sassiness, perks up and comes over. It seems since her high school debut she’s been a lot more outgoing, or so Honoka says. 

 

“Alright, what first?” Yukiho questions, cocking her head to the side, her bangs draping across her forehead. “Ah, how about splits?” Hanayo suggests, but she quickly sees Yukiho’s face drain of color. Alisa doesn’t hesitate to start, but as Yukiho goes to sit down, she sends Hanayo a glare. Hanayo mouths sorry back.  _ How was I supposed to know she hates the splits?  _ Even as a Kousaka, Yukiho was much more petite than Honoka, but still managed to be less experienced with exercise than her. 

 

Alisa puffs up her cheeks as she sees Yukiho struggle to spread her legs. “I know you can do better than that,” she whines. Yukiho looks at her with irritation. “Really? You  _ really  _ think I can do better than this?” she grumbles. Hanayo gets nervous that they might end up fighting but Alisa pulls up her arms enthusiastically and glimmers.  _ How is she keeping her balance?!  _ “I know you can do anything you put your heart into, Yukiho-chan!” she cheers. Yukiho’s facade of anger dissipates instantly and she beams in return. 

 

“My baby sister is so cute,” Honoka wails, wiping a nonexistent tear from her eye. Yukiho grumbles in return, her eyebrows twitching but face not yet returned to unhappiness, “Onee-chan, stop that.” Kotori stifles a giggle and grabs Honoka’s arm. “Come on Honoka-chan, let them have their fun.” Honoka quickly turns around and starts babbling off some story about Yukiho when she was younger to Kotori. Maki listens in, and she notices Yukiho turn bright red when she adds in “So Yukiho really much be a sweetheart inside, huh?”

 

Hanayo doesn’t hear the full story, however, because when she looks over towards the third years, she notices right away Umi’s eyes on her. She smiles back, but pauses when she sees the look of remorse on her face. She looks back to her feet which are straight in front of her. Hanayo sighs.  _ I really must have made her feel bad, huh? I should say sorry again...I know she was just doing it because she likes me.  _ Hanayo’s smile returns as she turns back around to her kouhais.  _ Umi likes me.  _ It makes her feel special. Not that she thought Umi didn’t greatly care about the rest of  μ's, no, of course not. But the fact that she had treated her on an equal level as Honoka, her childhood friend. The fact that she took the extra time to focus on her. 

 

The girl lets her thoughts wander.  _ Umi is definitely one of the prettiest girls in the school.  _ She recalls her dark eyelashes when their faces were close enough the day prior, jet black with a hint of cobalt at their base.  _ Ah man, I wish I was as pretty as her or as cute as Rin or as sexy as Nozomi or… _ She shakes herself away from her thoughts as Yukiho begs Alisa to start a different stretch. “Okay, how about side splits instead?” she replies. Hanayo sees Yukiho die a little inside. 

 

“Umi-chan?” Kotori’s nasally voice chirps. She’s stopped her squats to remain in position next to Umi. “You’ve been sighing a lot. Do you want to run instead of these small exercises?”  _ Is that really the first thing she thinks I could be upset about?  _ Umi feels like crumbling within herself. “Kotori, do you think I’m mean?” Umi seeks. Kotori’s eyebrows shoot up. “Why would you ever think that, Umi-chan?! Did someone say that?” Kotori laments. Honoka leans in, bending her knees to listen. “What’s going on?” 

 

Kotori’s eyes brim with tears as she turns to Honoka. “Someone’s bullying Umi-chan!” Honoka jumps back, animated as usual. “Hah?! But Umi is so scary, I didn’t think anyone would have the guts to bully her!” Umi growls angrily but inside, she’s hurt.  _ Scary?  _ Hanayo **did** shield herself when Umi stood up. She looks over her shoulder at Honoka and when she notices the plea for attention she is shown, she stills. “Have I ever made you dislike yourself?” Honoka blinks. “Duh,” she starts and Umi is about to accept relief before Honoka finishes with “of course you have!”

 

Before Umi can react and break her own heart, she keeps talking. “You’ve made me dislike lots of things about myself! But I know why you do it. It’s because you want me to improve, right? So you don’t need to worry about it, Umi-chan. I want to be someone you’re proud of.” Umi’s eyes well up with happy tears. She stands and hugs Honoka close. Honoka hugs back right away and Umi whispers “You’re a good friend, Honoka.” Kotori has no hesitation to release her squat and feel the burn in her thighs for the sake of joining in.

 

“Yay! Hug time, nya!” Rin says hugging Maki from behind as she’s doing jumping jacks. “Gah, get off me!” she yells as Rin proceeds to attempt to pick her up. “...Is this normal?” Alisa asks, eyebrows furrowed in slight concern. Hanayo laughs nervously. “Sort of! We are all good friends.” Yukiho nods, reminded of the countless times Honoka had Umi and Kotori over. And the very embarrassing things they’d witnessed.  _ God, I hope they’ve forgotten.  _

 

Much to her chagrin, Maki can’t help but to release a yawn after about fifteen minutes more of flexibility training and basic motions. Honoka takes note and swings her arm above her head, stretching to the side. “Wanna end early today? I’m so relaxed I just want to go home,” Honoka suggests. Kotori pouts. “Really? Isn’t that a little lazy?” Honoka grabs Kotori’s hands and gestures wildly. “Kotori-chan, but if we leave early we’ll have more energy to work harder on...our...homework! And then our practice tomorrow!” she roars before swinging closer to Kotori and mumbling something. Kotori smiles and closes her eyes, content with Honoka’a answer, nodding.

 

Umi defeatedly rises and calls out “Alright, practice concludes for today.” Maki snickers with a “So formal, Umi-senpai.” Umi blushes, crossing her arms. “You’ve known me for a year now, Miss Nishikino. You should be aware of how I speak at this point,” but to soften her serious tone, she sends Maki a wink to signify her amusement.

 

Alisa and Yukiho are the first to run off, regardless of Honoka’s protests of her sister “abandoning” her. Rin chats enthusiastically to Hanayo and Hanayo nods to confirm that she was indeed paying attention. Umi swallows and her throat feels dry, but she jogs over to Hanayo, patting her back. “Huh?” Hanayo turns around, mouth open. Umi exchanges looks with Maki and Rin. “Do you two mind if I talk to Hanayo alone for a short while?” Rin tilts her head with her signature cat like smile on her face. “I guess so, nya!” Hanayo nods and walks back onto the rooftop with Umi. As Umi once more approaches them, Kotori and Honoka look up. They’re both smiling at each other, but Umi’s solemn expression lets them know that maybe they should give her and Hanayo some space. They escape the area, but don’t venture too far. They certainly wouldn’t leave their friend without backup. 

 

Hanayo interlocks her fingers in front of her and looks at the ground gingerly. Umi stares politely on ahead. The silence extends as it did yesterday and Hanayo inhales preparing to ask what Umi wanted. Umi’s strong voice cuts through the cool dusk air.

 

“How can I fix this?”

 

“What do you mean?” Hanayo asks looking up at Umi even with her nose turned down. Umi steps closer, reducing the space between them. “I hurt you, didn’t I?” Umi’s voice is soft. Hanayo looks away again. She can’t say no truthfully. Umi chews on the inside of her lip. “I want to help. I...I know I said sorry yesterday, but I still feel guilty. What can I do to make it up to you?” Hanayo wiggles her arms in front of her, overwhelmed. “You don’t need to do anything different, Umi!” Umi frowns. “But I can’t forgive myself if I don’t.”

 

Hanayo softly looks at Umi, her amethyst eyes exploring ochre. It doesn’t take her too long to think of a response. “You’ve already made it up to me.” Umi looks confused. “You made me realize just how much you care about me. Even if it wasn’t because of something good, you made me feel special. I can’t say you didn’t hurt me, and I still have a lot of things I’m unhappy with in regards to myself, but you don’t need to worry.” Hanayo reaches forward to hold Umi’s hand gently. “I care about you too.”

 

Umi blushes wildly.  _ Isn’t this a lot like a rooftop confession?!  _ She nods and squeezes Hanayo’s hand back. Hanayo giggles and pulls away her hand, glad to have resolved the situation. Umi is surprised by herself as her hand tries to follow Hanayo’s. “Thank you,” Umi breathes. Hanayo nods. “I’m gonna try and catch up with Rin and Maki now! I’m sure you want to go walk with Honoka, right? I’ll see you tomorrow, then,” Hanayo says. She continues looking at Umi as she walks towards the door, nearly bumping into it as Rin and Honoka fall out from behind it.

 

“W-What were you two doing?!” Umi yells storming towards them. “N-Nothing!” Honoka says, shuddering under Umi’s dark expression. “C’mon Hanayo! Let’s go!” Rin hops up without another word, grabbing Hanayo’s hand and rushing her down the stairs. Hanayo’s feet jumble beneath her as she’s forced to speed down the steps. Echos rumble through the stairway as the two girls disappear from sight. 

 

“So. Honoka,” Umi says, tapping her foot impatiently as she waits for an explanation. Honoka pushes herself up and answers, “I was sooo bored! Until we choose a new song, Kotori and I can’t talk about outfits, and since we both took a test today, we can’t say much about class other than that it sucked.” Umi smiles and shakes her head. “Fine. You can come to my house as repayment for making you wait.” Honoka quickly brightens at the idea. “Awesome! Let's do it!” 


	3. Chapter 3: Wonder (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honoka, Umi, and Kotori hang out after school. Umi has some questionable thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for this update being so late! It was done a bit ago, but I was doing college visits and didn't have time to edit it.

"Umi-chan, what was the point of this?"

 

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Umi whines. Honoka sits up from Umi's bed. "Like, I told you that Kotori-chan and I didn't have anything to talk about, and then you invite us over. But what are we supposed to talk about now?" Umi frowns. _There are plenty of things we could do!_ Kotori shuffles her feet. "Honoka-chan, it was just us before, so maybe Umi-chan has something to talk about?" They both turn to look at Umi and she looks between them quickly.

 

Umi blinks slowly. "I didn't invite you over to talk about anything specific, if that's what you're thinking." Kotori sighs. Honoka, however, lunges forward to shake Umi. "Come ooon! Something must have happened recently that we can talk about!" she squeals, but stops abruptly to add with a heartbroken look, "Because something had to bring on what you were feeling earlier." Kotori nods and puts a hand on Umi's arm, squeezing softly.

 

Her shoulders slump at the reminder. _Right. Earlier._ Umi scoots back a little so she can look at both of her best friends. "I saw Hanayo crying and it was basically my fault." Kotori's mouth forms an upside down V in worry. Honoka looks surprised. "How'd you make her cry?" Umi brushes some strands of her hair behind her ear. She looks at Honoka to respond to her question. "It wasn't directly..." but goes on, "I know you remember how I'm always so hard on the group to improve. And how much I made Hanayo and you try to lose weight." Honoka pats Umi's knee. "I meant what I said earlier! You're just trying to help! And I needed to lose weight, righ-" but she can't complete the word before Umi yells, "No! You didn't"

 

Honoka jumps at the noise and Kotori covers her mouth in surprise. Umi grits her teeth. "That's the issue. I want you guys to be healthy and trim, of course, but," she sighs, "being berated about it all the time by me along with herself, it took a toll on Hanayo." Umi looks at Kotori with melancholy eyes. "I really made her hate herself." Kotori's frown deepens. "But doesn't she understand why you do it?" Umi nods. "But I still hurt her. She assured me that it was fine and it wasn't my fault but I know it was."

 

Honoka squints. "If she told you it was fine, even if it wasn't, she probably didn't want you to get as worked up about it as you are." Umi whips her head back and grips her scalp in frustration. "And that just makes me more worried! She told me to forget about it, but how can I do that?" Umi releases her head and instead grips her blanket. "Hanayo is so...delicate. Hurting her is like stepping on a hamster." Kotori and Honoka exchange knowing looks. Telepathically they seem to agree _l_ _ooks like our Umi-chan's got a case of the gay_ but wouldn't say such a thing out loud around the romance-repulsed Umi. "So what are you going to do?" Kotori asks, holding a finger to the corner of her lips. "...Do you have any ideas?" Honoka bounces and raises her hand, shouting "Go out!" Umi clutches her chest. _Go out!? Like, a date? As...as girlfriends!?_ "Honoka-chan, I-I-thats...!" Umi squawks. Honoka continues, paying Umi no mind. "Being her friend and showing her how much you like her is the only real way to make it up to her!"

 

Kotori looks at Honoka with a determined smile and thumbs up. _Nice one!_ Honoka grins in return. Umi nods with consideration. "That's actually not a bad idea." She sounds a bit surprised and it's a stab to Honoka's pride but the fact that Umi likes her idea heals the wound. "Great! It's a date!" If Umi could verbalized a keyboard smash she would. _'Go out.' 'Date.' This isn't something lovey dovey! It's friendship!_ "But where do I take her? Out of all the group members currently, I think I know her interests least of all." _Besides food,_ Umi glumly reminds herself. Kotori waves her off. "I'm sure just walking around town together will lead you to do something. And even just that will give you time to get to know her." Umi agrees only because it sounds like her safest option. _Thank God Honoka hadn't given a recommendation._

 

But Umi's anxiety continues getting the best of her. "But what if we don't have anything in common? Or we run out of things to talk about, or I make her cry again?" Kotori sighs. "We can tag along!" Honoka assures her. Kotori tilts her head over, pursing her lips. "Oh, thank goodness. If it's the four of us, then there'll be no issues," Umi says, relieved. "Yeah, us four, separately!" Umi's mouth forms a straight line. Kotori gets the idea and continues for her perky companion. "Honoka-chan and I will come with you, but won't intervene or stick close unless it seems like you need help. It'll allow you to feel more secure, but we won't be able to dominate the conversation." Umi ponders the situation in her head. As she is, Honoka leans over to hook pinkies with Kotori.

 

"I guess that sounds alright," Umi agrees. Honoka and Kotori nod. "Glad we could help," Kotori says. "Let us know when and where to meet you once you ask her." Umi hums in approval. Before a silence can cut through their conversation Honoka asks shamelessly "Umi-chan, do you have any pads in your bathroom?" Umi, despite her usual stiffness, resists to cover her face in embarrassment. _Honoka, you have no class!_ "Why wouldn't I?" Umi responds regardless. Honoka essentially body rolls off the bed and onto her toes. "Then I'll be back in a second!"

 

Umi looks perturbed as Honoka cheerfully skips into the hall. Kotori giggles and shakes her head. She scoots closer to Umi and smiles at her, although something about her nature comes off uncertain. "Umi-chan, can I ask you something?" Umi nods and her expression softens. Being around Kotori couldn't help but relax her. "Of course, Kotori," she encourages. Kotori leans over the side of the bed and shuffles through some books in her bag. Umi leans forward, trying to see just what she could be looking for but jerks back when Kotori sits back up.

 

A thick manga volume is thrust into Umi's hands. "What do you think of this sort of thing?" Umi turns the book cover towards herself to get a look at it. "Comic books aren't really my thing, Kotori," is Umi's immediate reply, but Kotori quickly shakes her head and taps the cover with her pointer finger over the main illustration.

 

The pastel drawing representing the tale told within displays two princess like women clutching one another and passionately staring into each other's eyes. Umi suddenly pushes the book away from herself in a panic. "Kotori, is this a romance novel? With two girls?!" Umi yowls. Kotori shoves the book back towards Umi. "Yes, it is! And what's wrong with that!" Kotori yelps back. Umi squirms. "Everything! So much is wrong with that," she barks. Kotori retreats and frowns. "What's wrong with it?" Her eyes plead. _She knows exactly how to pull on my heartstrings._

 

"Kotori, you know...stuff like that weirds me out," Umi says. Kotori glances down at the book herself. "What part weirds you out?" Kotori whispers questioningly. Umi looks at Kotori's desperate expression and stops to think. _Kotori already knows how embarrassed I am about romantic stuff. But about girls loving girls I...I really don't know. It just sort of falls under the forbidden love trope. However, Kotori seems so concerned about it. Could she...maybe be hinting at something?_ Umi blushes at the thought that maybe this was her friends big coming out moment, but stops her train of thought to answer. "I just don't like romantic mush like that. You know how I am, Kotori. And, uh...the proportions are really off. Their necks are too long."

 

Kotori releases a loud sigh of relief. _She was really that stressed about it._ "I understand, Umi-chan. I just bought it because it looked pretty, and I wanted to know it wasn't too weird," Kotori smiles. Umi nods, trying to rub the embarrassment off her face. Luckily, before either one has any more of a panic attack, Honoka comes back in and flings herself at Umi. "Guwah, my cramps today sucked during practice! Thanks for letting us end early, Umi-chan," Honoka says, voice muffled by Umi's shirt. Kotori gasps, over exaggerating her reaction. "I'm just lucky mine started after practice! Poor Honoka-chan!"

 

Honoka flips towards Kotori and grasps her hands. "Even Mother Nature is showing just how close you and I are, Kotori-chan. Us being together is destiny," Honoka laments. _Together as in...? No, no, don't let that book get into your head!_ Kotori squeals with laughter and Honoka giggles as well. Umi releases but a small chuckle.

 

It isn't long before Honoka has to run off to return home. Yukiho texts her that it's their dogs birthday and that they should celebrate. Of course, the ponytailed idol can't resist the possibility of any food outside their normal standards and rushes off after giving hugs goodbye. Kotori stays for dinner. Umi finds it refreshing, not having had her over without Honoka in quite some time. Kotori pardons herself after the meal and expresses to Umi her gratitude for her usual hospitality. Umi blushes and accepts the compliment, thus allowing Kotori the ability to return home as well.

 

_Ah. I guess that just leaves me to my thoughts then._

**Author's Note:**

> In regards to each pairing present in the story, Umi and Hanayo happens near the end but is obviously the main pairing, Honoka and Kotori get together pretty early on, Eli and Nozomi are a minor but pre-established relationship, Yukiho has a crush on Maki, and Alisa has/had a crush on Umi. Hope that helps you decide if you'd like to keep reading! I sure would like it if you do.


End file.
